The present invention relates to a system for providing pictures responding to users' remote control, and more particularly a system for transmitting digital picture data of pictures of one or plural items to external communication lines individually, according to operation signals inputted by users and transmitted to the system through the communication lines, as command signal for specifying the pictures and setting the operation mode of picture reproducing equipments storing picture signals of the pictures.
Television and cable television have been put to practical use as systems capable of providing various kinds of moving pictures to distant areas through the communication lines.
Since the television broadcasting stations only provide their programs uniformly over the country, users can not watch pictures of their desirous category, such as movies, sports, news, etc., whenever they want. On the other hand, the cable television has been widely spreading, particularly in U.S.A. Since there are provided many cable television broadcasting channels, each of which provides a program of a specific category, users can select their desirous program. However, to enjoy watching the cable television program, users have to run a communication cable, and pay its expensive subscription and service fee. In addition, in the early stage a few cable television channels are available, the users can not watch their desirous program whenever they want, much less their favorite pictures of one or more items. (for example, movies, sports, news, etc.)